Azula's Therapy Kitten
by Icewhisker21
Summary: A HeadCannon I thought up a while back. This one-shot is about Azula getting a Therapy Kitten from Zuko in hopes that it will help her. I had a mighty need to see Azula own a kitten. Enjoy!


"What is _that?_ "

Azula's calculating golden gaze was locked onto gleaming icy blue ones. She blinked once. Then twice. Her eyes narrowed as the creatures tiny black paw swiped at her nose, just missing. She looked back at her brother annoyed. "I asked a question...the least you can do is answer."

Zuko rolled his eyes, bringing back the fluff ball into his arms to hold him properly. "It's a kitten. What does it look like?" The little ball of black fur mewed as if to prove that it was indeed what her brother identified it as.

"It looks like a filthy animal that needs to live outside in the forest or go join the Avatar and his gang of misfits." She crossed her arms. "Why is it here in _my_ room?" Her voice held suspicion. _What is my brother up to...?_

Zuko shifted on his feet nervously, petting the kitten as if to calm himself down. "You see...the thing is this kitten" He tapped it on the head, causing it to purr "Is yours."

Azula blinked slowly her gaze holding no hint of emotion. "Amusing...as I have no recollection of ever owning a kitten in my life. Must have just forgotten its existence until now."

Her sarcasm caused her brother to flush. He sighed "Listen Azula...he's yours." The kitten looked over at her, meowing loudly, its purring mixed in to make it sound muffled. "I got him for you."

"Why in Agni's name did you believe getting me a kitten was a good idea?" She smirked at him, her voice holding mild amusement. "Poor thing won't survive under my care." She formed a ball of fire in the palm of her left hand as if to make a point. The kitten didn't flinch at the flames before it, just stared at it mesmerized. "Look it has no sense of danger. Doesn't even realize who its dealing with...and apparently neither do you." she snuffed out the flame, her humor gone, eyes resting back on his "I don't want it."

"You don't have a choice. He's your therapy kitten." Zuko placed the kitten in her arms almost forcefully. He smirked as the kitten seemed to purr louder, rubbing it's head against her cheek.

Azula's eyes widened incredulously. Holding the kitten out at arms length, she glared back at him. "Did you not just hear what I said!"

"Yeah I did and I chose to ignore it." He smirked back at her display of disgust. "You are responsible for him from now on. His well being is in your hands. You have to take care of him. That includes feeding him and picking up after. The servants aren't allowed to help you. I already made sure they knew."

The princess's eyes widened. _He has to be joking!_ "What makes you think I won't kill him..." she challenged.

He smiled at her, his eyes taking on a knowing look "Because I am the one who gave him to you."

Azula's face flushed. _Damn him!_ She looked back at the ball of fur in her hands. "I don't like him..." she glared at her brother sideways. "and I don't like you..."

"That's too bad." He turned away, walking out of her room "I will come back later to check in on you two."

"What-? You can't just walk away from me like that!" Her brother ignored her as he closed the door behind him "Zuko!"

She gritted her teeth letting out a huff as she turned her focus back on the thing in her hands. She frowned at him. "Listen here you...just because you are now living in my room doesn't mean you can touch anything. Got it!" The kitten made no noise listening intently. "It also doesn't mean we are going to be best friends." She pulled the kitten in close "Do I make myself clear?"

The kitten made no response at first. Then its eyes lit up, almost seeming to smile at her. It meowed in her face resuming it's purring once again. Wriggling out of her arms, she had no time to process its next move as it climbed onto her shoulders. "Ow! What the hell are you doing!" It settled on her shoulders bringing it's face next to hers, mewing.

"Do I look like a damn tree!"

It licked her in the eye.

"Yuck! That's disgusting! Get off!" She went to grab him but he jumped off her shoulders in time to escape what would have been her wrath. She watched it infuriatingly as it scrabbled at the polished marble floors, tail fluffed up with excitement, as it dashed under her bed.

Azula ran over but soon was forced to jump on her bed as it lunged out at her feet, biting them playfully. "Don't you _dare_ attack me!" She was on her hands and knees now at the edge of her bed. "Get out from under there!"

No sound or response was heard.

"I'm warning you that if you do NOT come out at the count of three I WILL shoot fire at you!"

Silence.

"One..."

A shuffling noise.

"Two..."

It's head peeked out.

She smirked triumphantly "That's more like it."

It's eyes dilated.

"What are-?"

It lunged out at her.

Azula screamed in surprise dodging the black kitten. She tumbled back until she fell off the bed, hitting the floor hard. She lay there stunned, staring at the ceiling dumbfounded "I was just bested by a kitten."

The black ball of fur looked down at her from atop the bed purring.

She locked gazes with it, her eyes narrowing "You're the devil..."

His response: A loud meow

* * *

It was now nightfall, the moon's light filled her room. The torches around were lit up chasing away what was left of the shadows. Azula sat at her desk reading. _More like studying..._ even though she knew all of the Fire Nations's history by heart. Everything that was included in politics, she still liked to keep her mind sharp. Zuko needed all the help he could get these days. She was his right hand after all...

A pair of blue eyes flashed at her from the window. She glanced over at him "I've decided to name you Soot...I hope you like it."

Soot meowed in approval. He jumped down from the window making his way over to her. Leaping up, he knocked over the papers on the floor and scattered them across her desk. Her mouth open in astonishment, she watched Soot lay down across her desktop, looking at her solemnly. She narrowed her eyes "You think you own the place don't you...?" He closed his eyes contently.

"Of course..." Azula sighed. She had enough of telling him not to touch her stuff. She found that cats seemed to do whatever they felt like regardless of rules. They always found a way to get what they wanted. _That's one thing we have in common..._

"I guess there's no point reading anymore now that you so graciously made a mess of things." Getting up she made her way over to her bed, putting out the torches as she went, leaving only one lit. Settling in under her covers she heard Soot follow behind. "You are not-"

Soot jumped up on her bed meowing loudly.

"I should just stop trying at this point..."

The kitten made his way over, settling in down beside her. The prodigy stiffened as he nestled up against her chest. He let out a low purr. For some reason she found the sound soothing, it was slowly lulling her to sleep. Hesitantly she reached out to pet him. He seemed to purr louder at that. _He's so soft..._ Soot looked at her, his eyes narrowed contently. "You like that don't you..." Her voice whispered softly. She rubbed his ears gently "Funny...you're the first animal not to run away from me."

Pulling her hand away she let her blue fire form in her palm. Soot gazed back at it like before, completely hypnotized."You're not afraid of me are you..."

The kitten pressed his body closer to her, his face beside hers. Soot mewed pawing her noes. She smiled, grabbing hold of his paw rubbing it lightly. "I guess you're not that bad...for a filthy animal."

A knock sounded at her door. She sat up abruptly disturbing Soot in his comfortable position. Azula was not surprised to find her brother coming into her room. He made his way over to her bed, smiling down as the kitten went to greet him. Zuko sat at the edge of her bed, reaching out to pet him, Soot arching his back in response.

"So...how was he?" Her brother looked over at her. He looked almost guilty "I'm sorry I just dumped him on you today."

Azula crossed her arms her voice filled with irritation. "Yes...considering he has been a terror all day. Soot has too much energy for his own good."

"Soot...?" Her brother smiled with amusement.

Azula's face grew slightly pink. "That's what I decided to call him...got a problem with that?"

"No no! I'm glad he has a name now." Zuko held up his hands in defense not wanting to ruin the moment. "I'm not judging!"

Azula snorted, her embarrassment at her name choice evident "Hard to believe..." She looked back at Soot avoiding eye contact with her brother. "Thank you Zuzu..."

Zuko looked at her in surprise. Azula's face heated up more. "For the kitten...he's not too bad"

Her brother smiled at her with affection, taking her hand in his. "Does he help?"

Soot made his way back to Azula purring. He settled into her arms, his blue eyes set on her amber ones. The princess stroked his dark fur with her free hand, causing his purr to increase in volume. She smiled down at him, forgetting that her brother was witnessing her softer side.

"Yeah he does."


End file.
